


Wanna Join Me?

by Megasaur



Series: Clumsy!Seb [8]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Airplane Sex, Mile High Club, clumsy!seb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 12:51:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20976197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megasaur/pseuds/Megasaur
Summary: A sequel to "You Look Good In My Jacket" but it can stand alone. Was inspired by a picture prompt sent in to the HBC.





	Wanna Join Me?

**Prompt**: This lovely photo was sent in by [@buckmesideways22](https://tmblr.co/m3oVXVm_CJfrBWJsvf7wX4Q) for [@the-ss-horniest-book-club](https://tmblr.co/mXmlJDpvfv2gXkq-VWZylFw)‘s Drunk Drabbles a few weeks ago. I decided to make a Part 2 to [You Look Good In My Jacket](https://marvelous-meggi.tumblr.com/post/187602575879/you-look-good-in-my-jacket-pairing-clumsyseb-x), but no need to have read it for enjoyment. 

After your nap and an hour of running around the apartment frantically packing and cleaning up the mess in the closet, the two of you made it to the airport. As you were waiting to board the plane Sebastian shot you a mischievous look before leaning in and nudging you. “Wanna join me in the mile high club?” he asked with a wink. You gently rested your hand on his chest “Seb, really? With your track record?” you didn’t wait for him to answer before turning to move forward.

“Yeah, come on. It’ll be fun.” he stated as you stepped onto the plane and found your seats. You stowed your bags and buckled your seatbelt, Sebastian following suit. He wasn’t going to let you ignore him though. He kept raising his eyebrows at you everytime you looked his way. You finally sighed and gave in, “Alright fine, what’s the plan?” you asked. The two of you discussed it in a hushed tone, stopping as the flight attendant walked by. 

—

He got up to head to the bathroom first. You waited a few minutes – made sure no one was watching you – headed to the bathroom yourself, and performed the secret knock the two of you settled on. The door slid open and he pulled you in quickly, almost making him fall onto the toilet. You started to giggle and his hand came up over your mouth to stifle it. You licked it in retaliation, causing him to pull it away quickly as his face contorted into one of disgust wiping it down the front of your shirt. 

You looked around surveying the area for the best place to follow through with your plan. The first class bathroom was slightly bigger than coach, thank god for that, but it didn’t make it any easier. You walked through the scenarios in your head quickly. The sink? No. With your luck the water would turn on and you would walk out of there wet, and not in the good way. Against the wall? Maybe. Then you saw it on the wall, you shuffled the two of you around so you could reach it. You pulled the changing table down and it was the perfect height, also covered the toilet below it. 

Hopping up on it you gave him a come hither look while crooking your finger at him. He grabs at your hips and scoots you towards the edge of the surface as you reached to flip his hat backwards. He presses a chaste kiss to your lips at first but it quickly turns into more, all tongue and teeth. His hand runs over your hip and dips under your dress, pressing against your clit through your underwear. He breaks away from your lips to continue mouthing down your neck as you tilt your head to grant him access. 

“I can’t believe you agreed to this. You won’t regret it baby. No way I could keep my hands off you the whole flight” he said as he moved your underwear aside. 

“Just shut up and fuck me before someone notices we are in here together.” You whispered. 

With no hesitation he lined himself up with your entrance and pushed in agonizingly slow. Once he was all the way in he gripped your hips and thrusted into you slow, but deep. You stifled you’re moans by biting down on your lips between your teeth as he continued his pace. 

Knowing how to work your body he was able to bring you to the edge fairly fast. As you came, walls fluttering around him the plane hit a bit of turbulence. Your hand flew up to brace yourself as the plane rocked but Sebastian lost his footing and fumbled into the door. It was enough force that the door popped open slightly, revealing to the stewardess — who was about to knock to tell the occupant to please take their seat — that two people were actually there.

“If you two could please take your seats the Captain has turned on the fasten seat belt sign.” She said holding a straight face. 

“Shit.” Sebastian said under his breath as he slid the door closed, his cock painfully hard and needing the release he was about to receive. You had already hopped off the changing table and were adjusting your dress.

“Guess we will have to finish this when we land.” you taunted him as you opened and closed the door, returning to your seat.

A few moments later he emerged, his head hung low, hat shifted to cover his face more. You can’t help the smug smile that forms on your face as he makes his way towards you down the aisle. Plopping himself in the seat next to you he buckled himself in. You leaned over “I think the sweatshirt gave you away to some fan girls.” You tilt your head towards the front of first class where two ladies sat giggling and stealing glances at them. _Great. That’s gonna be all over the internet. _


End file.
